You Won
by Synchrolicity
Summary: No, Felicity, Oliver does not want to get a cat. Not even a little bit.


_I'm kind of proud of this one. It was completely my idea and it is my first (and only) fic to get on a recommendation list (I literally sat on my bed laughing for 5 minutes, then proceeded to tell all my friends)! ANYWAY, tell me what you think :)_

·•·

"Aw, look," Felicity coos, tightening her grip on Oliver's hand.

"Felicity, no!" Oliver groans, dragging her along as she attempts to stop. "You can come back later." He has been wanting to return home for _hours._ He absolutely hates the mall. But of course, they had to stop by to pick up some of Felicity's favourite shampoo. And a new couch pillow. And a blanket to go with it. And some shoes. And those jeans that are "most definitely not" the same as the one she is wearing. And why not just an entire shopping day while they're at it? Now that they're finally leaving, he's not going to let anything get in his way. Well, except maybe the puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon, baby," she pleads, pulling him back as he attempts to continue walking. He knows that she only calls him 'baby' when she wants something. "look at him!" She points to the little kitten in the window of the pet shop, mewling as it snuggles next to another.

"No, we need to go home," he replies, tugging at her hand. They are so close to the door! Fifty feet and they are free. Of course, there is something to stop them. There is always something. He considers dragging her out the door, but he knows that she would never let him hear the end of that.

"Look at his face," Felicity says, ignoring Oliver's protests.

"It's a cat. It had a face. Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go," she agrees, pulling him into the shoppe.

"That is not what I meant!" he whimpers, sulkily following her into the pet store.

"Oliver, it'll just be a couple minutes."

"Sure it will," he mutters under his breath.

·

Thirty minutes later, Felicity has fallen in love.

"We have to get him!" she begs for the twenty-seventh time.

"No, we do not," Oliver growls back, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. He _knew_ that he shouldn't have let her drag him into this place. Now she is attempting to bring home a cat. A _cat_ of all things.

"But he's so perfect, Oliver," she replies, tugging on his arm.

"We do not need a cat, nor do we have time for one, Felicity," he grumbles, eyeing the cat with dislike.

Felicity opens her mouth as if to argue, but shuts it again quickly. "Okay."

Oliver raises his eyebrows. "Okay?"

"Yep, let's go home."

He is a little suspicious at her complete change of mind, but he isn't going to complain. "Okay," he says, following her out of the shoppe.

·

Twenty-four hours later, Oliver finds out exactly why she let him go home.

"Look what I have!" Felicity announces as she walks through the doorway.

Oliver turns around to greet his wife only to see a large pet-carrier.

"Felicity, you didn't . . ." he trails off, groaning as he realises that she _did_.

"This," she says, pulling the white, blue-eyed kitten out of the carrier, "is Fluffy, whom you have already met. And this," she pauses for a second, glancing up at Oliver to witness his expression change from annoyance to horror as she pulls the second kitten out of the box, "is Snowflake."

Oliver simply stares for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Eventually, he speaks, saying, "I thought we agreed that we didn't want one cat let alone two!"

"Technically, you said that you didn't want a cat. This is not _a_ cat," she explains, "these are cats with an 's.'"

"Oh, so the obvious response to 'I don't want a cat' is to get multiple cats?" he demands, sarcastically.

"You told me I could come back later. I just assumed you were grumpy yesterday and maybe you'd receive them better today!"

He throws his hands out to argue, but Felicity shoves Snowflake into his outstretched arms. "What the . . . Felicity!" he mutters, holding the animal awkwardly away from his body.

"Isn't she adorable?" she murmurs, holding Fluffy in her own arms.

Oliver feels his will crumbling as the little grey cat begins to snuggle against his chest. "Felicity, we don't have time for cats," he mutters half-heartedly, trying his best to dislike the kitten.

She doesn't respond, but pets the top of Snowflake's furry head, causing the kitten to purr in Oliver's arms.

With that, Oliver suddenly cannot imagine why he would ever object to owning kittens. They really are adorable and it can't be _too_ much work to take care of them. "Can I see the other one, too?"

Felicity smiles triumphantly. "Of course," she replies, setting the other purring fur-ball into his hand.

"I guess we can keep them," he mumbles, not quite ready to admit it out loud.

"What was that?" Felicity asks, raising her eyebrows.

He glares at her teasingly. "You won. We can keep them."


End file.
